


The Lost Son of Asgard

by Lizphills500



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Adopted Steve, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bonding, Bruce gives advice, Family Marks, Family Secrets, Fandral Needs a Hug, Fantastic Racism, Good Odin (Marvel), Hurt Fandral, Hurt Loki, Implied Mpreg, Implied Sexual Content, Implied Switching, Loki Feels, M/M, Misunderstandings, Not Captain America: The Winter Soldier Compliant, Odin B+ Parentng, Post-Iron Man 3, Post-Thor: The Dark World, Protective Steve Rogers, Steve Feels, Thor Is a Good Bro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-19 08:10:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 22,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8197349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizphills500/pseuds/Lizphills500
Summary: When Steve does some research into his family, looking for living relatives, he finds that he was in fact adopted.  As the truth of his birth unfolds, he finds that his life is more complicated then ever he could imagine.And all that is before his fledgling relationship with Loki comes into play.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> For this story, I am assuming that Bucky did in fact die when he fell from the train and that the Serum in any form only worked on Steve the way it should have done.
> 
> Thank you to ShallowGenePool for Beta reading for me and putting up with me

Earth year 1918

It was late in the evening when Fandral returned to his family's estate, he had not been home in years. First his time spent training and adventuring with Thor, then his duty to the Allfather, meant that he had little time to visit his parents. However recent events had driven him to ask Odin for leave to return home.

Fandral didn’t have a great relationship with his Father. Harleif had not seen eye to eye with Odin over many issues for hundreds of years and remained isolated from the rest of the Asgardian nobles. He had never approved when Fandral had formed a close friendship with the young prince during a rare visit to the Capital. He liked it even less when he chose to return after his coming of age and began to train with Odin’s elite guard, becoming one of his Captains and then one of the Warriors Three, Asgard’s most honoured heroes behind the Princes Thor and Loki.

Fandral would have been more than content to leave matters the way they were until he received a message from his mother, Alva, asking him to return to celebrate a family event. The message was brief and Fandral had assumed that his Father was going to attempt another arranged marriage for him. Harleif was obsessed with ensure the continuation of his bloodline and at 1122, Fandral was a very eligible man. Fandral had other ideas, having no interest in settling down just yet, he loved women and they loved him, so he had no intention in being limited to just one. Still he loved his mother above all and would attend for her sake.

 

Fandral expected the dining hall to be decorated for a feast, but when he entered the large hall, it was empty save for his Father sitting alone at the high table. Fandral hesitated for a moment then approached, wondering what celebration could be this sombre.

“Father.” Fandral acknowledged as he reached the lone figure. 

“So you have dragged yourself away from your drinking and whoring to finally pay duty to your Father.” Harleif replied, not even looking at his only child. 

Harleif was powerful man, when standing he was half a head taller than Fandral and dark in his colouring. He was a gifted General and had fought with Odin during the Jotun War. It was at the end of they had disagreed. Harleif had counselled Odin to finish the Jotun, to wipe them from the Nine Realms just as Bor had done with the Dark Elves. Odin had refused, satisfied that removing the Casket of Ancient Winters would be enough. In Harleif's opinion, this act made Odin weak. He valued strength above all things and refused to follow a King who did not have the stones to do what was necessary.

Harleif held the same view of his family as he did of his kingdom. He had been dismayed when Fandral had developed into a lean, quick man rather than a power house. Fandral found his father’s views backwards and often considered his only redeeming feature was the love he had for his mother.

“I am here at Mother’s request. I was told there was a celebration. What has happened? Where is she?” Fandral asked.

Harleif’s eyes flicked up as the mention of his wife. “She has taken to her rooms. It has been a hard day for her.” 

“Fandral.” A thin voice said from behind him. Fandral turned and a beautiful woman standing in the door way. His mother smiled at him, clearly pleased to see him. The smiled however changed to sadness quickly. Fandral had taken both his blue eyes and golden hair from her and the last time he had seen her she was slender. Now, it looked like she had gained weight and her face was ashen grey. She looked like she was about to fall from exhaustion.

“Mother, you look ill. You should be in bed. Father, what ails her?” Fandral demanded as he hurried to her side.

Harleif had also moved to his wife’s other side and between them, Father and son helped the poor women back to her bed. After his mother was resting once more, Fandral noted that his old crib had been moved into her room from the nursery.

“Father, what is going on?” Fandral asked again.

“If you had been here as you should have been, you would know that the Norns finally blessed us with another child. They however deemed that that child been taken from us again. Your brother, Stein died not long after he was born and there was nothing the healers could do to save him.” Harleif growled, his eyes never leaving his wife. “The healers also say that the pregnancy has drained much of your mother’s strength. We can only pray that she recovers.”

“Father, it pains me that I was not here ...” Fandral began.

“Enough. Go back to the Palace and play soldier with the boy prince. Curse the Norns for giving me one son weak of body and one weak of mind.” 

Fandral wondered at his Father’s statement. He knew his Father was a perfectionist when it came to his family and that he had disappointed him on many accounts, still he pushed it aside as he turned his attention to his mother once more, stroking her hair. She was older then she looked, much too old to have carried a child. His mother was nearly fifteen hundred years older than his father when they had married and had been close to three thousand when he was born. Now she was over four thousand and nearing to her old age. Even the queen was not that old. Fandral couldn’t help blaming himself. Maybe if he had married when his Father insisted, she would not have taken the risk of giving her husband another son. Still, what was done was done and all he could do now was spend the few days he had at home caring for her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve makes a discovery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little note, the version of Fandral I am using is Josh Dallas.

Present day

Steve stepped out of the shower and picked up a towel from the rack. He couldn’t deny that living at the Avengers Tower had advantages, more than just the team. None of the apartments he had looked at in his budget was as spacious as the suites Tony provided for him and the other Avengers. Plus, the power shower was something else. It certainly made up for living with the genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist. It wasn’t that Tony was all that bad and Steve liked him most of the time but even Super Soldiers have limits. He dried off and slipped into some sweats and a T-Shirt, before heading to the computer.

There had been a recent lull in villain activity, partly due to the fact that Loki had gone into retirement. A retirement which had resulted in him living with them in the Tower and seemingly helping the Avengers when it suited him. The remaining bad guys had called a halt to their activities as they seemed to be considering how to deal with another God on other side of the battle field. This gave Steve the chance to do a little digging.

Steve had been longing to see if he had any living family since he had woken up from the ice. While he was happy with the Avengers, he found there was something missing in his life and had thought that finding out if he had any blood relatives might help with that. He also needed something to take his mind off the mess that was his love life. The problem was that he had no idea how to start, until he had talked to Natasha one evening. She had showed him how to access the information on births, marriages and deaths on the internet and today he was going to start looking.

It took him a little while to find the relevant web page (he was still getting the hang of search engines), but he got there in the end. Unfortunately, after typing in his information, he couldn’t find any birth certificates on file that matched his details. He guessed it wasn’t that surprising, information went missing all the time back then. He knew there had been at least one fire in the local records office, before everything had gone over to computers.

Shrugging to himself, he began another search, this time for his mother. There was plenty of information on Sarah Rogers. He found a birth certificate, marriage certificate to his father and details of a child's birth and death certificates dated 2 years before the start of World War One, his sister. Steve was shocked. His mother never told Steve that he had a sister. She was a very private person on certain subjects, his Father being one of them. He was about to shut down the search when he spotted one more relevant document. Tentatively, he opened it and his world fell apart.

 

Steve finally left his room towards the middle of the night, hoping to avoid everyone. His head was spinning from the truths he had uncovered and he was struggling to deal with it all. He probably would have stayed in his room all night, had hunger not driven him to the fridge. His advanced strength and stamina used a lot of energy and he avoided skipping meals as much as possible.

He, of course, hadn’t taken Loki’s curiosity into consideration. The other man had missed Steve at dinner and was waiting in the living area that joined on to the kitchen, knowing that he would have to come out sometime. As soon as he was sure that Steve was preoccupied by warming up some left-over meatballs, he entered the room.

“Captain.”

Steve jumped nearly out of his skin, but calmed himself quickly when he saw who it was. Steve wasn’t afraid of the trickster, but he wasn’t happy to be in the same room alone with him either. There was an uncomfortable air between them right now, which Steve was hoping time would heal eventually.

“Hey. I’ll be out of you way soon, if you’re looking to make yourself a snack.” Steve said, willing the meatballs to warm up quicker.

“I had a meal with the others earlier. I was concerned when you were not there, you never miss meals. I hope you have not begun to avoid me around others as well as in private. That would make us both living here rather impossible.” Loki commented. He had tried a few times to get Steve to talk to him with little success.

“It’s nothing to do with you and I’m sorry if you thought it was. I’ve found a few things out which have thrown me for six.” When Loki looked confused, Steve clarified. “Made me look at my past differently.”

“Do you wish to talk about what troubles you? I give you my word we not talk about anything you are uncomfortable with tonight.” Loki could tell that Steve needed an outlet and he didn’t want to frighten him away by bring up their personal issues.

Steve hesitated for a moment. This wasn’t what he had planned. This would put them on very dangerous ground, but Steve did miss talking to Loki. When he first arrived, as an outsider, Loki had been very easy to talk to about the problems Steve was having fitting in to this new century and dealing with the different personalities living together. It was what had gotten them in the mess they were currently in. Still, Steve knew the longer he kept this buried the harder it would become.

“It looks like you and I have more in common than we imagined. It would seem that my mother adopted me after her natural child died. She never told me and given that the papers were dated 6 months after my Father’s death, he had nothing to do with me at all. Everyone who may have known something before then will be dead by now, so the chances of me finding out anything about my biological family is lost for good.” Steve said in one breath. He was surprised that saying it out loud made it seem more real.

Loki was shocked. “It would appear that parents on Earth are as cruel as they are on Asgard.”

Steve frowned a little at this remark. “She wasn’t cruel. Things were different that’s all. We don’t know the truth. My biological mother could have been unmarried, unable to look after me when I was sick. There are a hundred reasons why I was adopted. Mum always loved me, she gave up everything to afford the medicine I needed, and we only got those because she was a nurse when the depression hit.”

Loki raised his hand. “Forgive me. I did not mean to insult your mother. You are right. Knowing would not have made the difference on your life as it did on mine. Maybe your mother was correct in her decision. But by hiding the truth, she prevents you from finding your original family.” Loki moved slowly to the counter, then around it until he was a foot from Steve's side.

Steve was aware of Loki’s movement and took a step back. “If I hadn’t become Captain America, I would never have gotten frozen, never have gone looking years later. It wouldn’t have mattered. It still doesn’t. Sarah Rogers raised me and loved me and that is enough for me.”

Steve realized that talking to Loki had had the desired effect. He focused on what was really important to him. His mother was his mother. The hurt slipped away as easily as it came.  
He turned so he was facing Loki, one hand on the counter. “Thanks for listening. You helped.”

Loki closed the distance and rested his hand over Steve’s. “It was my pleasure, Captain.”

“Loki……” Steve warned.

Steve tried to pulled his hand free, but Loki gripped it tighter. “Steve, do not push me away. I do not understand why…….”

“Stop. I can’t do this. You gave your word.”

Loki pulled his hand away abruptly. Steve was right, he had promised not to talk about their troubles, no matter how much Loki wanted to know what was really wrong between them. Steve took advantage and grabbing his food headed for his room, leaving Loki alone to his thoughts once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea if it is as easy to find this information as it was for Steve, but I didn't want to over complicate things.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve talks with Bruce and opens up a little. He also suffers from Foot in Mouth syndrome.

Bruce was sat in his lab, running simulations on his blood samples again. While he had learnt to live with the Other Guy, every now and again, he would attempt to find a solution to his Gamma radiation poisoning. His goal was now less getting rid of the Hulk, but making him more controllable. The help of Tony’s limitless research budget and access to the most advanced technology in the world had helped, but as of yet there was no breakthrough on the horizon any time soon.

He was so fixated with the current round of tests that he didn’t hear the lab door open or Steve coming in until he placed a fresh mug of coffee in front of the scientist. Bruce sat up, smiled and reached for the mug, savouring the bitter taste and the buzz of the caffeine.

“Thanks Steve. Don’t see you in here very often. What’s up?” Bruce asked, spinning in his chair to face the other man.

Steve leant back against an old filing cabinet, which for some reason Tony still kept in the labs. “Not sure really. I guess our recent run in with Blonsky got me thinking about a few things.”

Emil Blonsky (whom everyone called Abomination) had decided to take his anger out on the Hulk again and to make sure the Other Guy came out to play, he had attacked civilians in central Park, after terrorizing most of New York to get there. The Avengers had subdued him and he was once more back under lock and key. How long for was a different story.

“What kind of things? I mean, I know I look at the guy and thank my lucky stars that I can have something like a normal life, but what about you?” Bruce asked. Steve had been acting a bit odd for weeks now. He had told everyone what he had discovered about his past and he had seemed to have adjusted to it, but this had started before then and there was still something bothering him. Bruce thought he had an idea but hadn’t brought it up with anyone yet.

“Well, it’s more you than him, although he is a big part of it. I read the files, so I know Ross didn’t tell you what the final aim was, but you were working on a Super Soldier serum. One based on my blood from the SSR.” Steve replied, a little cryptically.

“I had been given a blood sample and asked to try and replicate the properties it had. I was focusing of the regenerative aspect, a formula that could cure most diseases. It would have been the biggest breakthrough in medical science since penicillin. I just wish I had tried a few more mice before strapping myself into that dam chair.” Bruce wondered where this was going.

“I know and I’m really sorry about what happened to you. Ross refuses to tell us what he gave Blonsky, so god knows what will happen to him in the long term. What I was wondering though was why I’m the only person the serum works for? Schmitt and Blonsky were a bit crazy already and from what Dr Erskine told me, the serum only made it worse. But you’re not crazy or evil. So why didn’t it work for you?”

Bruce thought about that for a moment. “Well from what you have told me about what happened to you, Erskine used Vita radiation, something I’ve never heard of before. The Gamma radiation I used clearly triggered a different reaction in my Serum. So unless Tony can figure out what his Father built to make it all work, I think you will remain our one and only super soldier. I can’t say I think that’s a bad thing either.”

Steve nodded, agreeing. That sort of power was a responsibility not to be taken lightly. “I hate to ask, but after you turned back that first time, you didn’t find any marks on you, did you?” Steve asked a little more casually.

“Steve?” Bruce looked confused.

“It’s just after the experiment, I found this.” Steve turned and pulling up his shirt, revealed a tattoo on his lower back, on the left hand side. It was about the size of his palm and looked like a very intricate pattern of woven line and circles. 

“Well I must say that is a beautiful tattoo. I didn’t know you were into those.” Steve always used the showers in his rooms, even after a workout in the gym, so Bruce wasn’t surprised he had never seen it before.

“That’s just it. I’m not. I didn’t have it before I went into the rebirth chamber and I had it when I came out. Peggy spotted it first. Dr Erskine didn’t have time to tell me if it was part of the procedure before he was killed.” Steve explained.

“Well, you’ve seen me in the buff more than once so you know I don’t have one. Can’t say for Blonsky, there isn’t really a way to tell what’s on his skin anymore.” 

Steve lowered his shirt. Looks like it would stay another unanswered question. He seemed to be getting a lot of those recently. “Well thanks, anyway Bruce. I’m sorry for disturbing you.”  
Bruce decided it was now or never. “Steve, what’s really bothering you? You’ve been out of sorts for weeks.”

Steve swallowed, as if he had been caught with his hand in the cookie jar. “It’s nothing. Just some personal stuff. It won’t affect the team.”

“Would that nothing have anything to do with a certain God of Chaos? Don’t try to deny it. Whatever is up with you started after he arrived. One minute you were really friendly, always together, the next you bolt from the room the second you might be alone with him.” Bruce narrowed his eyes watching Steve’s reaction.

Steve shape intake would have been missed had Bruce not be looking. “It’s private.” Steve made to leave.

“Do you know what I think? I think you like Loki, a lot more than you think you should. I think he likes you too, you’re the only one he will actively seek out, his brother included. I think something has happened between you and now your freaking out over it. How many do I get out of 4?” Bruce quibbled.

Steve sighed. He wanted it to stay private, but Bruce seemed to already know most of it and he could be trusted not to blab. “3. I’m not freaking out. We may have kissed a few weeks ago.”

“Kissed? That’s it?” Bruce's eyebrow went up in question.

Steve suddenly felt like he was back in school again, getting in trouble with the teachers. Only now he wasn’t look out for Bucky, while his friend sneaked off with some girl. “More than kissed. We got….. God Bruce, we weren’t as free about talking about this stuff in the 40’s. We may have got a little physical, but we didn’t go all the way, nowhere near. We didn’t even get undressed.”

“But you got each other off?” Bruce asked frankly.

Steve’s face went red. “Don’t say stuff like that, it’s bad enough from Tony.”

“All right, I’m sorry. But really Steve, I don’t get why your off with him. It sounds consensual on both side and it must have been good for Loki at least, or he wouldn’t be trying to pin you down. What’s the problem?” Bruce couldn't keep a little smile off his face

“I should never have let it happen. I don’t want him getting attached to me more then he already has.” Steve replied quietly

“What?” Bruce sobered up at that statement.

“I’m going to die. Ok we’re not sure when, as there is no way of finding out how the serum has affected my life expectancy, but I don’t think I've got an extra couple of thousand years. So if we get involved, he may well have to watch me grow old and die, while he still has thousands of years to live. I think I’m in love with him and if he feels the same way, I can’t risk putting him through that pain. Not after what already happened to him, with Odin, his Mother, Thanos. It’s one more burden he could live without.” Steve explained.

Bruce should have guessed that Steve’s noble streak would be what was making life difficult. Still he could tell that Steve was holding something back, something important. He however decided not the push it. “Steve, have you talked to Loki about any of this?”

“I can’t. He will find reasons why it doesn’t matter. He’s the type that takes what he wants and refuses to look at the consequences. That’s how he ended up falling in the first place. No, I have to keep my distance and hope that he will move on.” Steve paced slightly as he talked and Bruce knew that he was trying to convince himself as much as Bruce.

“Well, for what it’s worth, I don’t think you’re being fair on him. You're taking a decision that should be made by both of you out of his hands.”

“Just like you did with Dr Ross.” Steve snapped. He knew that it was below the belt the second the words left his month. “Bruce, I’m sorry, that was completely out of line. I know it not the same thing.”

Bruce took a moment to remind himself that Steve had been through a lot of upheaval emotionally before he replied. “Your right, it’s not the same. I’ve nearly killed her twice. But I did make that choice on my own, for some of the same reasons you are. The difference is I’m not living with her and seeing her every day. You need to talk to him.”

Bruce turned back to his tests and stayed facing the readouts until he heard the door close behind Steve.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki tries to talk to Steve again, but an Invitation interrupts.

If it was possible, Steve was more withdrawn then ever for a few days after his talk with Bruce. It wasn’t like Steve to say things without thinking and proved to him how much the problem with Loki was effecting his judgement. He saw Bruce again the next day, apologising once more. Bruce had told him not to worry about it, but that didn’t make Steve feel any better. 

Steve knew that talking to Loki and explaining his reasons for not getting together was the right thing to do. He also knew that if he was alone in the same room as Loki again and they talked about their feelings, he would struggle to keep himself under control.

Steve had hoped his desires would slip away if he ignored them for long enough, but if anything they got worse. His mind kept replaying the taste of Loki’s mouth, the feel of his hands on his face and if the pleasure that he experienced when they had ground in to each other was anything to go by, he couldn’t imagine what it would be like to have the god inside him.

Not that Steve had any experience with having real sex with a man. He had always wanted to, but before the serum, no one had been interested and after he spent all his time either with the dancers or the rest of the Howling Commandos. The grand total of his sex life consisted of a few hand jobs and a rushed blow job from a Private he met at a French camp they had been stationed in between missions. Not much for the man one teen magazine described as the sexiest man alive.

 

Steve knew he had to do something. He was able to put off the needed talk by a few extra days when Loki took a trip away. Steve wasn’t worried, Loki had vanished before, often for a week or more, returning with ancient books and artefacts. This time however he was only gone for three days and refused to tell anyone where he had been or what he had got up to. Tony and Clint were suspicious as always but Steve told them to back off, hoping Loki was ok. 

When Loki was back, Steve knew he couldn’t put it off any longer. He just worked up the courage to ask Loki to join him in a very public place to talk, when his life was dealt another curve ball.

 

The invitation came as a surprise to everyone, including Thor. It would seem the Allfather wanted to meet the Warriors of Earth that inspired so much Loyalty from Thor that it put a stop to his roaming days with the Warriors 3. So he requested that the Avengers to join the Summer Solstice celebration, which would include feasts and a Tournament with all-comer’s welcome. 

Thor was keen to show his new friends the wonders of Asgard and urged the others to accept. Steve wasn’t so sure, he wasn’t comfortable to leave Earth undefended while the team went off gallivanting. On the other hand, he didn’t want to insult one of the Universe’s most powerful beings. Fury was also pushing for Tony to get a look at Asgard Technology, to see if he couldn’t find a way to bring some of it back with them for study. 

In the end the team decided to split in two. Natasha, Clint and Bruce would remain on Earth, keeping things under control. Loki agreed to be on hand if there was any major Villain activity. (Thor had wanted to take his brother home with him, but Odin had refused, reminding Thor of the penalty of Loki’s return.) Steve and Tony would accompany Thor to represent the Avengers and Earth. Steve had wanted to remain behind as well, but Thor pointed out that it would be expected for one of them to enter the tournament. As Thor would represent Asgard, only Steve had a chance of competing without getting seriously hurt.

 

Loki tried once more before Steve left. He had been reluctant to corner the Captain in his room, knowing that if he felt trapped, Steve would be less likely to listen, but he felt that he had been left no choice.

Loki slipped into Steve’s rooms, JARVIS proving to be very helpful. Everyone forgot that Stark’s computer knew everything that went on in the tower and while the restrictions on his programme meant he couldn’t tell Loki what was up with Steve, nothing stopped him assisting Loki getting is answers.

Loki headed to the bedroom where Steve was packing. It was a room he had hoped to have been invited into by now, but maybe this talk would get him that little step closer. Steve was facing the door but had first head down, looking for something in his bag.

“Steve.” Loki said. He saw the other man's face fall as he realised that he wasn’t alone and who his visitor was. Not the best start.

Steve looked up and met his eye. “Hi. Look I have to get this finished. Thor wants us to head to Asgard as soon as possible, so we’ve got time to settle in before the feasting starts. We can talk when I get back, ok.”

“Thor informed me that you would be departing soon. I fear that what I have to say cannot wait. I need to know what I have done to make you treat me this way. If I took advantage of you in some way, then I apologize, but you must know how much I have valued your friendship and that it has become so much more. I need it to continue.” Loki moved closer as he did in the kitchen, but stopped just short of entering Steve’s personal space.

Steve continued to pack as if Loki wasn’t standing three feet away, sending his heart racing. It was all Steve could do not to grab him and kiss him senseless, but he couldn’t. He was sure that if he started again, he would never stop and that wouldn’t help either of them.

“Loki, its nothing you have done, I promise. It’s just I’m not really ready to date anyone.” Steve prayed for forgiveness for the lie he was about to tell. “I’m still very much in love with Peggy and I’m sorry for leading you on the way I have. I know she’s gone, I just need time and I don’t want you waiting for me. I could never be ready. I think we need space right now to regain our…..the middle ground we had before.”

Loki was so shocked by Steve’s statement; he was struck dumb. Unfortunately, Thor arrived to collect Steve a few moments later. He picked up his bag and headed for the door, but Loki grabbed his arm. 

“Steve, there is more I must say, this is important.”

“Loki, please move on. I can’t give you what you want, what you really need.” With that Steve, turned away and left, pushing passed Thor. Thor in turn looked at Loki, seeing the utter defeat in his face and understanding at least in part what was troubling both of them.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Tony arrive on Asgard. Steve meets Fandral

Steve was pleased that his first trip through the Bifrost ended with him still on his feet. Tony wasn’t so lucky, lurching forward as his feet hit the ground. Steve hid the smile on his face as the billionaire scrambled back up again, looking about him to see if anyone noticed.

Thor walked over to a giant of a man. He was dressed head to toe in gold Armor, his helm covering nearly all of his face. “My friends, this is the Gatekeeper of Asgard and Guardian of the Tesseract, Heimdall. Heimdall, these are my companions from Midgard, the man of Iron, Tony Stark and Captain Steve Rogers, Captain America.”

The giants voice was a deep baritone. “I welcome the heroes of Midgard. Thor, the King awaits you in the throne room.”

Thor nodded and headed outside. “Leave your belongings, they will be taken to your rooms.”

Steve gladly dropped his holdall to the floor, but strapped his shield to his back. Thor had assured him he wouldn’t need it, but Steve didn’t like traveling without it. He felt naked and vulnerable. Tony didn’t look so happy. Like the shield, Tony had a case which contained a suit ready for deployment. However, the case was too cumbersome for him to slip somewhere. So he was forced reluctantly to leave it with his other bag.

The pair followed Thor outside where they were met by three other men and a woman, all clearly warriors and between them were 7 horses. The women was dark haired and beautiful, something Tony noticed immediately. She however clearly only had eyes for Thor and was introduced as the Lady Sif. Loki had told Steve of their cold relationship and tried not to scowl at her.

The other men were the Warriors Three, Volstagg, Hogun and Fandral. While the other two were polite, but reserved, Fandral welcomed the new comers warmly. As Thor helped Tony with his mount (the horse could clearly tell that Tony was not as strong as her previous riders and was taking the chance to be trouble.), Fandral came over to help Steve. Riding horses wasn’t something that was an option if you grew up in Brooklyn and the Army preferred methods of transport with engines. Still, his horse, a lovely grey was calm and after a few concise instructions from Fandral, he mounted and soon found an easy rhythm.

As the company rode across the huge crystal bridge that connected the Observatory and Asgard’s capital city, Fandral trotted next to Steve, towards the back of the group. Tony was up front on the right of Thor, with Sif on the left. Volstagg and Hogun were riding between the two groups.

“Thor told me on his last visit that Loki has given up his games and seems to be assisting you with your efforts. It pleases my heart that he once again fights at his brother's side.” Fandral said, more than willing to strike up conversation with the visitors. Hogun was reserved with everyone, Volstagg was only interested returning for the feast and Sif’s main focus as always, would be bringing Thor’s attention back to her and away from Jane, something she failed at every time he returned home.

Steve had luckily prepared himself for talking about Loki at some point during this trip or the mention of his name might have caused him to blush. “He likes to make out that he got bored playing the bad guy and may switch sides at a moments notice again. I can’t say I buy that. He says he will only help when he chooses, but is always one of the first at the call to Assemble. Plus, he could have lived anywhere and still helped. I think that he really wants to make amends for what happened before.”

Fandral nodded. “Once Loki commits himself to something, he gives everything he has. I think that is something he gets from his Jotun heritage. They refused to accept defeat and would have fought to the last if Laufey hadn’t surrendered if the stories are true. There is much to admire in them, once the prejudice has been stripped away.”

Steve glanced at Fandral, surprised. Loki had always told him that Jotun were considered monsters. Unfortunately, further discussion was stopped as they had reached the main gates. They were met by grooms who took the horses away once they had dismounted and the company headed in to Palace.

Thor was greeted by everyone they met as a returning hero, there was no doubt the he was well loved among his peers and would make a popular king when Odin retired. They reached the throne room and Thor went inside first to arrange their introduction.

Tony grabbed Steve arm, pulling him close. “Stick close to me, Cap. We wouldn’t want you putting your foot in it with the nobility.” Tony said with a smirk.

Steve resisted the urge to smack him. “I’m not the one Natasha needed to rescue after you insulted the First Lady.”

Tony scowled. “It was one time and I saved the guy’s life. You’d think he could take a joke. Anyway, this is a completely difference culture and I know that background reading isn’t your strong suit. And you’ve managed to upset Rock of Ages, which we can’t afford here.”

Steve shook his head in disbelief. Having spent a good deal of time talking to both Thor and Loki over the last few months, he was fairly certain that he knew more about Asgard than Tony did. He decided that discretion was the better part of valour and refused to start an argument right now.

Thor came out to them again, motioning them to follow him. The pair walked into the Throne room, behind Thor, their eyes were drawn to the Throne and the King of Asgard sitting on it. He was the impressive figure that they had expected from talking with Thor and Loki.

“My king, I present to you, Captain Steve Rogers and Tony Stark, my fellow Avengers from Earth.” Thor announced with a booming voice. Unsure of what to do, Steve and Tony bowed.

Odin stood and came down to their level, a mark of respect. “You are welcome here. I am pleased that my son has found such excellent companions in the mortal realm and that you have even brought Loki back to some degree of the man he once was. He owes Midgard a great debt and will find no sanctuary here until it is paid, regardless all the good he did with Thor against the Dark Elves.”

Steve nodded. Loki had never said precisely where he and Odin stood in their relationship right now, but he knew that they were not sworn enemies anymore, even with his return being forbidden on pain of death. Steve hoped that one day Loki would be able to reconcile completely with his adopted father, he knew that it would be a long time coming given Loki’s distain for everything Asgardian, Thor being the only real exception.

Odin continued. “Rooms have been prepared for you and the celebrations will begin tomorrow. I understand that Captain Rogers will be competing and I wish you good fortune.”

Thor indicated that they were dismissed and Odin watched as the visitors headed to their rooms. Tony seemed put out that he hadn’t been allowed to speak, but Odin was more interested in the Captain. There was something all too familiar about the man and he began to wonder.

 

The first feast of the celebration was scheduled for the evening. It was a massive scale and like nothing either Steve or Tony had experienced before. They had both been to formal dinners before, but they were stiff affairs with set courses, where many of those attending were more interested in social climbing than real socializing. This was completely different. The food seemed endless, the tables piled high with meats, pies, fruits and vegetables, hundreds of things neither man recognised but thought tasted amazing. The Guests as well were loud and Steve could feel the comradery in the air. It was something he had experienced himself with the Howling Commandos and was slowly forming with the Avengers. 

There was a social structure even here, Odin sat with Thor on the high table and the closer to that table you sat, the more important you were. So the second table included Sif and the Warriors Three along with men and women Steve guessed was Odin generals and their wives. The next were sat Steve and Tony with others who looked like they were also visitors for the celebration. Steve didn’t really know who sat beyond him. It still didn’t matter as after the speeches, first courses and drinks, everyone seemed to move around freely. Tony abandoned him quickly, talking with people that Steve recognised as Dwarves. They were discussing metal works and the different materials available in the Nine Realms. 

Steve watched for a little bit, sat alone. He couldn't help feeling lonely as he imagined all the feasts that Loki would have attended during the years he was growing up. He wished he was here now, if only to tell Steve who was who and what dishes were the best to eat. He wanted his friend back, the man he had come to value above everyone else. Steve could never have Loki in his life the way he wanted to, not without causing Loki to be hurt and alone for thousands of years after he died. Part of him knew that he had gone to far and he was slowly coming round to telling Loki the truth and hoping the god forgave him, understanding his reasoning so their friendship could get back on track.

Steve ended up with the Warriors 3, drinking ale which was getting him drunk for the first time in years. It wasn’t long before the drink was breaking through the barriers between Volstagg, Hogun and Steve and the four men was soon sharing stories. It was an enjoyable night and one Steve hoped to repeat.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce finds out what Steve didn't tell him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok for those who have been wondering, we are getting the reason why Steve doesn't want to be with Loki.

“One day. Cap, Stark and Thor have been away precisely one day and Doom decides that now he wanted a piece of us.” Clint groaned as he slumped into his chair.

The rest of the Avengers rolled their eyes at him. Still no one really disagreed. It had been less than 24 hours since their teammates had headed to Asgard when the call to Assemble had rung through the tower. Doom had brought a small contingent of bots and seems set on causing as much disruption as possible. It would seem the fact that the Avengers were only at half strength had got out even quicker than Steve had guessed.

Still, with Loki’s help, Doom’s bots were scrap and the ruler of Latveria was sent packing with his tail between his legs once more. It didn’t mean that fight hadn’t been harder than normal and Clint wasn’t the only one feeling sore. Bruce was exhausted, like he always was after the Other Guy came out to play, and was already thinking of his bed.

Loki was the only one seemingly unaffected by the fight, but even he seemed out of sorts. “I would rest while you can. Doom will likely inform the others that your numbers are diminished and another, much stronger attack should be expected soon.”

Clint groaned again. “Remind me next time there is vacation time on another planet, I get first dibs. At least we should keep things under control for now while you're around, Loki. You seem to make that lot quake in their boots, even far more than Thor.”

Loki smiled wickedly. “They may be fools, but even they appreciate other powers then just physical strength.” The smile fell as quickly as it arrived. “I would not depend on my assistance once the others return. It is likely I will be leaving; I tire of this dreary realm.”

Without another word, he turned and headed for his room. The others all sat up, looking at each other in surprise. 

“What just happened? Tell me I was hearing things.” Natasha spluttered. Like Steve, Natasha had taken a liking to Loki, now that he wasn’t trying to kill them.

“Well, there he goes. I knew he wasn’t going to stick around. I wonder if this is because of Cap.” Both Natasha and Bruce turned to look at him. “What? Those two were making goo-goo eyes at each other for weeks then suddenly nothing. I just hope he got a bit of action before he pissed off a god.”

While Natasha whacked Clint on the back on the head, Bruce considered what he actually said. He was fairly certain that Steve hadn’t had chance to talk to Loki before he left for Asgard, not helped by Loki’s trip away. Leaving the other two to bicker in their own friendly way, he decided to follow Loki. He found the man on the roof, looking out over the city. He noted that Loki didn’t really seem that happy about leaving.

“Tony really likes being over everyone else in every sense of the world, doesn’t he?” Bruce commented, seeing how much taller the tower was than the other buildings around them.

“I would say the insecurities that he has from his poor relationship with his father have been driven into his desires to rise above others. I can relate.” Loki replied absently.

“Don’t let Tony hear you say that. He’ll tell you his life story. Had me pinned in his office for over two hours, right after he recovered from his surgery and sorted out Pepper’s Extremis problem.” Bruce shuddered at the memory.

Loki looked at Bruce, an eyebrow raised. “I have missed Miss Potts around the Tower of late.”

“Yes. I think things are a little shaky between them right now. Tony was meant to be stepping back from the Avengers, even blew up all his suits. He’s still here and I think she’s getting tired of waiting for him to put her first. Something else I wouldn’t talk to him about. It never ends well, interfering in someone else’s love life.”

Loki turned to face the scientist, staring him in the eye. “Then that would make this a very short discussion, as it is evident that you wish to talk about the reason why I am leaving. I am under no illusions, unlike Steve, and I’m fully aware that the Avengers are not ignorant of the mutual attraction we share.”

Bruce was a little taken aback at Loki’s frankness, but recovered quickly. “So it doesn’t bother you that we all seem to know that something has happened?”

Loki shrugged. “Why should it concern me? I was raised not to hide my affections and if I haven’t mentioned them in the presents of others, it is for the sake of the Captain, who seemed uncomfortable with displaying his feelings.”

Bruce smiled, remembering Steve shyness when he was approached by one of his many fans for a kiss. “Well, things were different when he was growing up.”

“So I am given to understand. Which is one of the reasons I am leaving. I do not wish to make him feel uncomfortable with my presence, especially as my feelings are unwanted.”

Bruce guessed Steve must have talked to Loki after all. “Look, he talked to me a week or so ago so I know what you mean, but that doesn’t mean he would want you to leave. He still cares about you a lot.”

Loki let the hurt show in his eyes for a moment before he said. “He may care, Doctor but not enough. It would seem his old love will always control his heart. Caring is not enough for me, not now. I cannot stay. I will always be pulled to him and his rejection will hurt me more every time.”

Bruce frowned. Old love? What has Peggy Carter got to do with this? “Ahh. Loki, what exactly did Steve tell you? And what do you mean you will be pulled to him?”

Loki chose to ignore the first question, answering the second instead. “My people have the ability to form a strong link with another. It can be a with a blood relative, strengthening the family bond or in friendship. It is rare to bond with a prospective lover, the war like nature of my race means that to mate for life is not advisable, but it does happen. Normally you join with a partner for a child and part again when the deed was done. Given my history, not an experience I would wish on my child. Not that I will ever bare one now.”

Bruce considered Loki words. This must have been what Steve hadn’t told him, but he needed to be sure. “And you think you are forming this link with Steve? Does he know anything about this?”

“We have talked about this. Steve and I were both aware that I was forming a friendship bond with him, but it seems that it has gone beyond that. Friendship can develop into a Mating bond if it is consummated.” Loki replied sadly.

“Ok, well that hasn’t happened. I mean from what Steve told me, umm well you know what I mean.” Bruce stuttered, embarrassed that he had more knowledge than Loki knew he did.

Loki paid little attention to Bruce’s discomfort. “So I believed. When he rejected me for the second time, I spent a few days away, as you no doubt noticed. I….I tried to divert my interests, but every time I looked at another, I was filled with revulsion, to the point of physical sickness. It would seem that, for Jotun, any form of intimate act cements the bond. I am for him alone and nothing can change that now. He, given that he isn’t Jotun, requires a more……invasive act.”

Bruce was too bothered about Steve’s stupidity to get embarrassed by Loki’s statement. “And Steve knows all this?”

Loki shook his head. “I fear not. When I returned, he was already preparing to leave for Asgard. I tried to tell him, but he made it perfectly clear that he still carries deep affection for his old lover and I will not force him to turn away from her, for something that was out of his control. But I cannot stay to be rejected over and over. Every time it hurts a little more and would slowly drive me insane. Distance from him will not lessen the connection, but would mean I would not be hurt either.”

Bruce wanted nothing more than to bring in the Other Guy and bang their heads together. Neither had been able to explain fully what was going on between them to each other. Loki had at least tried and Steve was doing what he thought was best for both himself and Loki, but he had gone about it completely the wrong way. It didn't matter anyway as what Steve had been trying to avoid had happened anyway.

“Loki, Steve is one of the biggest idiots that I have ever met, but he is also the most self-sacrificing. He has reasons for behaving the way he has. Reasons which would be far better coming from him, but please stay and talk to him and get him to listen. Trust me, this will all turn out ok. I promise.” Bruce knew he could tell Loki more, but he felt certain it needed to come from Steve himself or Loki wouldn’t believe it.

Loki looked at Bruce, as if considering his advice and then simply vanished once more. Bruce cursed and hoped he had done the right thing.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Fandral talk about Loki

Steve sank into the water in the communal baths and groaned. His muscles hadn’t had such a workout in years. The Asgardian Warriors proved to be every bit as impressive as Thor promised they would be. Not skilled in medieval weaponry, Steve had opted to enter in the wrestling, after receiving a crash course in the correct technique from Volstagg. The man himself had competed along with Thor and his other friends in the armed events. Mjolnir was banned so Thor used a massive War Hammer instead and still made an intimating opponent. 

Steve had been able to put a greater challenge then anyone had anticipated, making it to the 4th round, although not without his fair share of scrapes and bruises. His next opponent turned out the High General of the army Tyr, who happened to be a mountain of a man and had won the Tournament a hundred and twenty years in a row.

Steve put up a good fight, but he was no match for the colossus. It took Tyr less than ten minutes to get Steve in to a hold he couldn’t break and Steve gladly conceded. He still received cheers from the crowds and had progressed a good way into the competition, considering his underdog status and had not resorted to cheating as some of the others had. Steve had gained respect among the other warriors and he hoped that it would go some way to improving Earth’s relations with Asgard.

Steve had remained to watch a few more matches before slipping away. He knew that he would need to soak his muscles to prevent them from becoming stiff and if he left it too long the bath house would so be filled with the other competitors. Steve still didn’t like using communal changing rooms and showers. He had had no choice during the World War Two, but refused now if there was an alternative.

The baths themselves were luxurious. Every inch of the floor and walls were covered in what looked like marble, but it seemed to radiate heat at the perfect temperature, keeping the rooms comfortable to simply sit in naked. The baths were sunken into the floor, each big enough for 6 people to sit in, on the ledge that ran around the inside and deep enough to stand up in, with the water coming to the middle of Steve’s belly. They were filled by what looked like little waterfalls that ran along the one side. The water itself was fragranced with oils that would cost a fortune on Earth and according to Thor, had healing properties to cure minor aliments as a result of training. If Steve had any doubt that he was in the home of a King, his bath house would be all he needed to see.

 

Steve closed his eyes, his head resting back into the edge of the bath. He had intended to keep is ears open, mindful that the tournament could finish at any time, but the water was so relaxing however, that Steve didn’t notice that he wasn’t alone until he felt the water shift as another body slipped in with him. Steve’s eyes snapped open and he sat up dead straight, looking at Fandral, who had joined him in the bath.

“Sorry, I’m just finished. I’ll get out of your way.” Steve said hurriedly, hoping he didn’t sound rude.

“Forgive me Captain. I did not intend to intrude, nor do I require you to leave in my account. I would however beg a moment of your time to talk on a private matter. Lord Stark seems to monopolise your time.” Fandral raised his hand as Steve made to leave.

Steve wasn’t comfortable with the other man sharing his bath, but he was right that Tony seemed to want him following him round like some sort of bodyguard, since the morning after the welcome feast three days ago. He sat back down and said “Please don’t call Tony 'Lord' to his face. It’ll go straight to his head and we’ll never hear the end of it back home. What can I do for you?”

“I require nothing, but Thor has mentioned to me that you have not been as settled in your life as you have once been and that the cause is a mutual friend.” Fandral replied. He eyed the Captain carefully. The man was certainly attractive, just Loki’s type.

It was all Steve could do not to let his jaw drop in surprise. “What………How…..?”

“Many people look at Thor and think him oblivious to the world around him, and so he was. His stay on Midgard has opened his eyes. He sees much, but chooses not to pass comment unless it is needed. There will be many who will underestimate him when he becomes king.” Fandral smiled, thinking about how much his friend had changed since his exile to Earth. “Returning to the matter in hand. Thor believes that you have formed an attachment to Loki. Is this true?”

Steve just stared, dumb struck for a moment as he tried to get his head around what to say. “What has Thor said?”

“Simply, that you and Loki seemed to reach an understanding soon after his arrival, but recently you avoid him at every turn. He was concerned that his former actions may be interfering with your desire to pursue him further.” Fandral seemed completely unfazed about talking to a stranger about his personal relationship.

“I’m sorry, but I’m not happy talking to you about this sort of thing. Where I come from you don’t strike up conversation leading with something that private. It takes trust. And even if that was the real reason, why would Thor ask you to talk to me?” Steve’s face glowed red with embarrassment.

“Forgive me. Thor lead me to believe you would be willing to talk to me, as someone unbiased. On Asgard, we talk openly about matters of the heart. Although, I would not tell those of Odin’s age that you enjoy the company of men. They are still a little reserved about such things.” Fandral stopped for a moment. When Steve remained quiet, clearly trying to calm himself, he continued. “I have considered myself Loki’s friend for well over three centuries. He may not have seen it that way, but there is little I can do about that. He is not the sum of his actions, Captain. He has a strong will and has had to deal with many trials in his life, only some of which were his own making. I truly believe that up until he sent the Destroyer to Midgard, he only had Asgard’s interests at heart. His actions may have been unwise, but his motives were true.”

For the first time since he entered the bath, Fandral had said something that caught Steve attention. Loki had never really talked about the time when Thor was exiled and Thor’s version was a little bitter even now. Leaning forward, he asked. “But didn’t he usurp the Throne?”

“Nay, he was next in line, as Thor was on Midgard. If it was not his right, the Destroyer would not have obeyed him.”

Steve sat back for a moment. “But why did he try to kill you all? Why send the Destroyer to Earth?”

Fandral smiled. “Sif was determined that he had to be stopped and his actions raised Heimdall suspicions. We acted against his orders and he reacted in fear of him losing control of the situation.”

Steve nodded slowly. The next bit he knew. “and after the Bifrost was destroyed, he fell into Thanos’ hands.”  
Fandral raised an eyebrow at this. “He has told you?”

“A little, enough to piece together the things he hasn’t said. I know he wasn’t the willing ally others have taken him for. I don’t blame him for what happened on Earth, not after what that thing did to him. Look, Thor meant well, but what Loki did in the past has nothing to with the present. I don’t want to cause him more pain and that is his future if I let him get close. I…I care for him way too much to ever hurt him like that.” Steve explained.

The truth dawned on Fandral. “You would deny yourself, to prevent harm befalling him. You are a man apart, Captain. It would be truly an honour to be your friend.”  
Steve nodded in agreement. He had seen that Asgard was full of prejudice, with a lot aimed at Loki. He had glad to meet someone a little more open minded particularly about the object of his affections. “Call me Steve. Can you do me a favour? I would rather this stay between us. I don’t want anything getting back to Loki and Thor will interfere again if he knew.”

Fandral smiled. “Have no fear, I shall keep your confidence, Steve.”

“Thanks.” And with that Steve turned to climb out of the bath. He never expected to be grabbed roughly and shoved forward so he was leaning over the edge. “WHAT THE HELL?”

When he answered, Fandral’s voice was full of confusion. “How did you come by that Mark?”


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve gets answers to his past but suddenly more questions.

“What are you talking about?” Steve pushed up from the side and Fandral released him without any attempt to hold him. Steve turned to look at the other man. He could describe the look that was on his face. “Look, is this something to do with that tattoo on my back? I don’t know where it came from.”

Fandral said nothing, but slowly turned. On his back, in exactly the same place, was the identical tattoo as Steve’s. The super soldier’s eyes went wide and all he could do was stare when Fandral turned back to face him once more.

Fandral suddenly became angry, feeling that he had been tricked in some way. He seized Steve again this time around the throat. “Who are you? Why have you really come to Asgard? Was there ever a Steve Rogers? How do you know what my family mark is? Tell me!”

Steve shoved Fandral back with a strength that surprised his attacker. He assumed a defensive stance, then said. “I don’t know. It just appeared on my back after I was given the Serum. I’m telling you, whatever it is, I didn’t put it there.”

Fandral watched the Midgardian for a moment. Everything across the man’s face was open and honest. He genially seemed not to know what was going on. He slowly relaxed and lifted his hands in surrender.

“I beg your forgiveness again, my friend. But you must understand that it was a shock to see you marked in such as way. All Asgard families have a mark or tattoo as you call it, so that each member of the family can be identified. It dates back to a time when Asgard was not the peaceful realm you have seen. We warred for thousands of years and hid the marks to ensure spies could be identified. It wasn’t until the threat from the Dark Elves that much of infighting was put behind us. Borr united us and we named him King. The Mark has less importance these days.”

Steve relaxed. He could understand why Fandral was upset, but that didn’t help him understand much more. “So what is it doing on my back? I have nothing to do with you or your family.”

“Steve, may I ask how old you are?” Fandral a sudden fear hitting him, for there was one unaccounted member of his family.

Steve hesitated. “I….don’t know for sure anymore. According to the date my mother adopted me, I’m nearly a hundred years old but most of that was spent is a sort of suspended animation, that’s what Tony says anyway.”

Fandral turned away, cursing his father and whoever helped him. “Steve, it would be best if we visit the Palace healer.”

Steve frowned. “What? What do you know?”

“I would rather not say until I am sure. Please.”

Steve grabbed his shoulder and turned him to face him. “No, I’m not going anywhere until you tell me what you think is going on.” 

Fandral looked up into the eyes of his mother. “I think, Steve. that you are Asgardian and that you are my brother.”

 

Eir busied around the Soul Forge, while Steve lay there helplessly waiting for her to prove or disprove what Fandral had told him. His mind was travelling at 90 miles an hour. In less than a fortnight, he discovered that the mother that brought him up wasn’t his mother and now he may not even be human.

Fandral stood by the wall, unsure of what answer he wanted to hear from Eir, that Steve was the brother he had thought long dead or that is father hadn’t lied to him all those years ago. Whatever the outcome there would still be questions that needed to be answered, but which would be easier, he wasn’t certain.

Eir examined the hologram above Steve very carefully before she spoke. “Captain, do you know the nature of the substance that is within your cells?”

“Um. I was given a Serum that was developed to improve…..me. I was a very sickly child and it was my only chance to help people. It made me stronger, faster, I can take more hits and I heal rapidly. I’m the only person that it has been successful on.” Steve answered.

Eir voice was very clinical when she answered. “It does not surprise me. This serum has activated your latent Asgardian genes somehow. They were dormant before, rendering you mortal and a very weak one at that. I hate to imagine what it would have done to a Midgardian.”

Steve sat up and the hologram disappeared. “I’ve seen it, not a pretty sight. So Fandral was right, I am Asgardian. What about us being brothers?”

“There is no doubt of that, Steve.” Fandral replied instead of the healer. “You bare the same Mark as I, in the same place. Father’s is on his shoulder and it always follows from the male line. Excuse me, I must speak to the Allfather.”

“Fandral, wait.” Steve called after him, but the other man left without a backwards glance. Given that his brother wasn’t going to be any help, Steve turned back to the healer. “So how old am I?”

“Well, if you had matured normally on Asgard, you would be little more than a child still, less than a hundred years old. However, you have matured by Mortal standards, before this serum was administered, it has effected your Asgardian age accordingly. As far as I can tell, you and Fandral are of an age, around twelve hundred years old, which makes you older then both Thor and Loki.” Eir replied in a very matter of fact way.

Steve started at the mention of Loki. He hadn’t had time to really think about him, nor what the effect this change could have on their potential relationship. “How old are they anyway? It hasn’t really come up before.”

Eir shrugged. “Thor is close to his eleven hundredth name day; Loki has just passed one thousand and fifty one. The Allfather was desperate or he wouldn’t have been willing to place the burdens of the Throne on one so young.”

“Ok that still doesn’t explain why this wasn’t picked up before? I have been examined by some of the best Doctors on Earth, surly there would have been some sign?” Steve asked.

Eir considered for a moment. “Having not seen Midgardian ‘Science’ for myself, I can only assume that the healers there do not yet have the ability to see the small differences. We are not so dissimilar. They may have attributed what they could not identify as a result of the Serum. Tell me, is there more of this Serum. I could be very useful for us, should another such as yourself be born.”

Steve shook his head. "The man who created it died in my arms, less then 10mins after he changed my life. No one has ever been able to replicate it."

The silence that followed was broken as Tony marched into the room. He looked a little unsteady on his feet and Steve guessed he had been drinking already.

“Right, Capsicle. What is this story that the blond one, the guy with the swords is saying? You’re not human, according to him, which isn’t possible, right.” Tony slurred slightly.

Steve bit down his anger. “Tony, go sober up, then come talk to me. By the way, his name is Fandral.”

Steve stood up from the Soul Forge and pushing passed Tony, headed for his room. His trip was interrupted was Thor.

“Steve, Fandral has told me of what you have discovered.” Thor sounded slightly out of breath given that he had been searching the palace for Steve.

“Privacy really isn’t a concept for you people, is it?” Steve growled, his confusions and frustrations getting the better of him. “Why can you all just leave me alone? It’s none of your God-damned business.”

Thor took Steve’s anger in his stride. He could understand why the Captain would be upset with the latest news. Everything he had believed about himself had been ripped away and he had no clear direction. As he watched Steve’s reaction, he suddenly understood Loki in a way he never had before and he was determined not to make the mistake with his friend as he had with his brother.

“Fandral knew you would need a friend right now and given that Stark has partaken of the ale, I feared that he would be less then understanding.” Thor replied. “Also remember, Captain. This revelation not only affects you. Fandral seems to have mourned for you once long ago.”

On hearing this, Steve snapped back into reality. He had a brother, a real live brother and possibly living parents. “He knew about me? He hasn’t told me much about my family.”

“He is in shock. I am unsure what he knows and doesn’t. He has kept his family life to himself. I do know that he has not returned home since the death of his mother 50 years ago.” Thor realised what he had said too late. “Steve, forgive me. It was not my intention to tell you such news this way.”

Steve swallowed. He knew the news of the death of his birth mother should mean more to him than it did, but Sarah Rogers been the only mother he had ever known and that while he was sad that she was gone, it didn’t break his heart. “It’s alright, Thor. I would have liked to get to know her, but there is nothing I can do about that. What about my father?”

Thor scowled. “Harleif keeps himself aloof from the other nobles. He was once my father’s friend, but they no longer see eye to eye. Fandral does not talk about him at all.”

Steve didn’t know what else to say right now. He had no idea where he was going from here or what was now expected of him. He needed to know more and that was clearly something he couldn’t get from Thor.

“Listen, thanks Thor, for everything, but I could do with being on my own for a bit. Sort out everything from the last few hours. Could you get Fandral to come and see me once he has sorted out what he needs to? I really need to talk to him.” 

Thor nodded and Steve headed off once more for his room. Instead of going to the great hall in search of Fandral, Thor turned instead to the main gate and the Bifrost.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve tries to make sense of what he found out, Fandral tries to do his duty and Thor tries to help the only way he know how.

Steve had spent the last three hours pacing his room. He had missed the evening feast and a maid had brought him a tray of food. She was rather pretty and seemed keen on staying to keep Steve company, but he was so preoccupied that he barely looked at her. He picked at the food for a few minutes but sent it away again after he found it turned his stomach.

The rest of the time was spent thinking. His life had never been easy. Growing up as the target for every bully on the block until he met Bucky in School was hard, but he had refused to let it get the better of him. Then there was a long list of illnesses he had somehow managed to survive. He hadn’t thought anything of it at the time, but he remembered a doctor commenting one time that he shouldn’t be alive, given the state of his immune system. Then there was the ice. He should never have lived through being frozen that long, every Doctor and Geneticist had reported that the serum simply couldn’t have kept him alive.

Clearly there was something different about him even then, something that had kept him alive when he should have been dead, every major event pointed to the fact that he wasn’t human. 

The question was what did he do now. He wasn’t human, but he didn’t really feel Asgardian either. He had a family but based on Fandral's reaction to him, he wasn’t sure that he would be welcomed with open arms. He was sure Odin would have something to say and while he may have been happy to have him here as a guest, a man brought up human living here could be a different story. He guessed that he would be welcomed on Earth, but would he really belong there anymore and how would his team react? 

And the biggest question of all. How was Loki going to take this news? Steve had allowed himself to hope for a few minutes that this was it, that he didn’t have to worry about leaving Loki alone for thousands of years, now that he was Asgardian. Then the truth had sunk in. He was Asgardian. He was now a member of a race Loki hated with a passion. There was no way he would even look at Steve now, let alone think about having a relationship with him and certainly not bonding for life with him. Thor and Frigga were the only ones he ever thought about with any kindness and he fought with Thor more than he was friendly towards him. No, once more his life was in a mess and there was nothing he could do about it.

Fandral was waiting for the Allfather to give him leave to see his father. The dislike between father and son hadn’t lessened over the years, and since his mother death he no longer cared what happened with Harleif. Had Steve not entered his life, he doubted he would have returned home until it was time for him to take his place as head of his family. Now all he could think about was the man who had lied to him and taken something from him.

Fandral knew he really should talk to Steve. His brother’s life had changed so much and he needed to reassured that Fandral wasn’t pushing him away, but right now his anger was overpowering his reason. Still he had made sure his friends were around him and he hoped that they would giving him their support till he returned.

Fandral was pulled from his thoughts by Odin’s hand on his shoulder. “Fandral, forgive me. I have heard what has happened. I thought Captain Rogers looked very much like your mother in her younger years, but believed age was starting to play tricks on my eye.”

Fandral’s voice was hard when he replied. “Now that I know, I see so much of her in him. My King, I must know the truth. I need to go to the estate to confront Harleif over what he has done. I am certain Mother did not know the truth and that ‘Stein’s’ death added to the hurt that ended her life. I will warn you, Allfather, I may kill my Father this night.” 

Fandral was more serious than Odin have ever seen him before. “Please, my boy, do nothing in haste. It is your right to avenge both mother and brother, for the wrongs, but your father acted in ancient custom and it was his right also.”

“How can you defend him? He cast a child, his son into the mortal realm alone. We are fortunate the Norns chose to protect him so that he is the man we see before us, a man I am proud to call brother. He could have been lost to us forever.” Fandral growled.

Odin nodded. “What you say it true. But I beg you do not act in haste. I will give you leave but not until tomorrow. Sleep, talk to your brother, then decide what actions you should take.”

Fandral knew he could simply leave and risk the repercussions later, but the Allfather’s request was not unreasonable. He decided that sleep would give him a more level head when dealing with his father, but he was determined to have all the answers before he talked to Steve again. Bowing to the King, he turned and walked slowly to his chambers.

 

Loki was alone in his room, when JARVIS announced that Thor had returned alone from Asgard. Curious, he went in search of his brother. He found him in the common room, talking with Bruce, who looked stunned by what Thor had told him. Loki coughed and Thor turned to look at him.

“Loki.” Thor’s face positively glowed. “I require your aid. You must return with me to Asgard. Heimdall has agreed to permit your arrival, if you conceal yourself from Father’s eye.”

Loki raised one eyebrow. “And why would I risk both my life and the Allfather’s wrath by going where I am not wanted?”

“Because Steve needs you.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve comes face to face with Loki again.

Steve had slept badly and the resulting headache had not been helped by a hungover Tony paying him a visit. He had taken the news of Steve's true parentage better than the Captain had expected. Of course Steve realised he could have predicted his opinion of what they should do next. 

Tony was as keen as ever to get his hands on Asgardian technology and whatever minerals and metals that where unique to this realm. He decided that Steve should use his new found influence to get whatever he could out of Fandral or even Odin himself. Steve found that he wasn’t as appalled at the idea as he should have been simply because it didn’t surprise him that Tony suggested it. He, of course, refused. Thor and Loki had both explained why it was important that Earth develop at its own speed and after what they had seen from the Tessarect and the Aether, Steve couldn’t help but agree. The Powers That Be on earth were only really interested in keeping power in their own hands and he was very concerned what someone like Fury would do with if he had his hands on Asgard's weapons. He couldn’t even be sure of Tony, the man’s heart was in the right place, but his methods sometimes left a bitter teste in Steve’s mouth. When Tony saw he wasn’t going to persuade Steve, he left, going to re-join the ongoing celebrations.

 

Steve was alone once more, sitting on the couch, with his back to the door. The only person he had seem recently had been the maid, who had come to take his uneaten mid-day meal, but that had been hours ago. It seemed the Allfather was aware of the recent developments and had ordered that meals be brought to Steve in his room. He was grateful, but found he couldn’t face eating as there was so much going through his head. His current dilemma was if he should try to meet his father. He wanted to know why he had been abandoned, but was afraid of the answer. He was so wrapped up in his thoughts that he didn’t hear his door open and close again.

“Captain Rogers.” 

The voice from behind him made him jump and Steve turned to see another maid, holding what he guessed was his evening meal. He looked at it and knew that one would go untouched as well. “Miss, I’m not really going to eat that, so you better take back to the kitchen. It would save you the trip back later.”

“It is not good for you, to not eat, Steve.” The image of the woman shimmered away and it was Loki standing a few feet away, dressed in what passed for casual clothes on Asgard. Steve guessed that he had disguised himself to avoid Odin. Steve wanted to jump up and haul the other man into his arms, but held back, barely, after all he had all but told him to leave him alone the last time they talked. Still, Loki was here, at risk to himself.

“Hey.” Steve replied, panicking slightly. “What are you doing here? If they catch you, they’ll kill you.”

“You were in need and I came. The rest is unimportant. Also I had help.” Loki replied slightly off hand.

Steve relaxed a little, knowing exactly who had helped him and why “I guess Thor brought you up here, which means he has told you what has happened. I'm telling you, if he’s made you come up here without caring what going to happen to you, I’ll kill him myself.”

Loki smiled. “Peace Steve, Thor cannot make me do anything. I am here because I choose to be. and yes he felt it prudent for me not to see you unprepared. He was concerned that forcing you to repeat what you had learned may unsettle you further. He may actually be starting to learn some wisdom.”

“Still doesn’t know when to keep his nose out.” Steve said flatly. He wasn’t sure how he felt about Thor telling Loki, hurt or grateful.

Loki's face fell. “It would seem he was in error. I shall leave you alone. There will be others I am sure you would feel comfortable speaking with.” Loki made to leave.

Steve stood and took few steps towards Loki, hand reaching for him. “No, please don’t go. I ………. I don’t want anyone else. I mean as long as you want to stay. So much has changed and I don’t want you to feel like you have to, because Thor asked you. I understand if you don’t want anything to do with me now.” Steve dropped his hand and retreated again.

Loki turned back, confusion on his face. “Steve, why would I not wish to be with you? You are my ma……my friend and I am here because I wish it, no other reason.”

“But I’m Asgardian. I’m everything you hate. I know you were bonding to me, but that was before I pushed you away and now this.” Steve started pacing as he talked. 

Loki could see that Steve was ranting a little now. He closed the distance, caught Steve’s hand and held him, forcing him to stop. Steve eyes dropped to the hand and then back to Loki’s face.

“Steve, were you on Asgard during my years here?” Loki asked.

Steve cocked his head, not sure what Loki was getting at. “No, I wasn’t even born through most of it and on ice for most of the rest……”

“Were you one of those who belittled my abilities, questioned my worth in battle?"

Steve narrowed his eye, knowing that Loki should already know the answer to these questions. “No. you know how much I value your skills and how much I relay on your help in a fight. If I haven’t made……”

Loki interpreted again. “So why would I hold the same disdain for you as I do for those who considered me below them, because I used magic and knowledge over the sword. I do  
not hate Asgard and those who live here or I would hate Thor and Mother. They are those closest to my heart and you have joined them.”

Loki placed his hand on Steve’s cheek. “If you believe I could hold you in so little regard, then you are the biggest fool in the Nine Realms. Given that Thor and Stark both still live, that is an achievement.”

Steve pulled away and turned his back on Loki. “You wouldn’t say that if you only knew.” He snapped his mouth shut again, regretting his words the second he said them. He was making a habit of not thinking right now. He was sure that Loki wouldn’t forgive him the lie he told him back on Earth.

“What do you mean?” Loki asked. When Steve didn’t say anything, Loki remembered what Bruce said. “Steve, Dr Banner has spoken to me. I was going to leave the tower when you returned and he wanted to convince me to stay. He told me that you had good reasons for pushing me away and that I should hear them from you. I need to hear them now.”

“I starting to think I should just print my life in a booklet and hand it out to everyone.” Steve sneered at this latest invasion into his personal affairs. “Hell.”

Steve turned once more and wrapped his arms around Loki, kissing him.


	11. Chapter 11

Loki felt like his skin was on fire in Steve’s arms. He had all but given up hope of ever being this close to him again. His body responded to the presence of his mate and he wanted to drag Steve to the floor and let him do whatever he wanted.

Still, it was Loki who broke the kiss and pushed away from Steve, putting them at arm’s length from each other. “Steve, stop. Do not give me hope to snatch it from me again. You have already made it clear that you are not able to have a relationship with me and I cannot live with your rejections. It is too painful for me.”

“Loki, what's wrong? Have you bonded with me? I thought we needed to be more intimate with each other. This was what I wanted to avoid.” Steve blurted out all at once.

Loki felt as if his heart had shattered. Steve really didn’t want him. It would seem that kissing for him was one thing but becoming the centre of another person life was completely different and he didn’t want that with Loki. 

“I see. I will not mention it again. I need to leave. You shall not hear from me again and…….” Loki head was down refusing to look at Steve. This was the final rejection and he couldn’t stand it.

Steve grabbed both of Loki’s arms holding him. “No, Loki. You don’t understand. I’m sorry for the way that sounded. I want you to stay. I’m not rejecting you, not pushing you away, not again.”

“You told me yourself, you are still in love with your former lover.” Loki struggled to free himself from Steve’s grip.

“I lied. I want you, I love you, only you.”

Loki stilled and looked straight into Steve’s eyes. “Why? We talked about what could happen to those bonded together. You must have known how hurt I would be.”

It was Steve’s turn to drop his eyes. “I ….. that’s why I wanted to stop it happening. I thought about how you would hurt after I died. I couldn’t have known we had already bonded or that I would live as long as you did. I would have rather lived without you then you being unable to be with anyone else after I was gone. I guess this was what you wanted to talk to me about before we left.”

As the truth slowly sank in, Loki let himself really feel the warmth that being with Steve gave him. Yes, he was more than a little upset that Steve had lied to him, but he knew his lover and Steve would never have done it if he could see an alternative. It was a small thing and one Loki was willing to overlook, given he was going to get his man after all.

“It was.” Loki moved closer again. “I understand and I would have done the same for you. we are not that different, in our own way, wanting to protect those we love.”

Steve blushed slightly. “Loki, you know what you said about Peggy being my lover. We never………were never involved that way, not really. She was …….a friend, a good friend nothing more.” 

Loki gave him a reassuring smile. “You need not explain yourself further. I know you have never been more intimate with another more then we have already and the feelings you have now are what are important. The past is gone; we are the future.”

Steve smiled, really smiled for the first time in what felt like days. He pulled Loki into his arms once more and kissed him as if his life depended on it. When he came up for air, he said, “I am sorry for everything. Next time I should listen to Bruce.”

“It would be wise, Captain.” Loki replied, smirking. “He would make an ideal Godfather, for your Midgard custom.”

Steve froze for a second. He knew Loki was capable of carrying children, but he was hit with the fact that he could have a family with the man he loved and it made him feel warm inside.

He was pulled from his happy place when Loki said. “Two souls joined as one, to walk the way of life together. We are one and shall remain forever more.”

Steve cocked his head. “That was beautiful, what was it?”

“The bonding right, something like your marriage vow. Mother explained to me once the customs from all the realms including your own. It is seldom used on Jotunheim, but it seemed that right thing to do.” Loki replied.

Steve smiled and repeated. “Two souls joined as one, to walk the way of life together. We are one and shall remain forever more.” After a moment, he said, “What do we do now?

Loki’s hand ran freely over Steve’s back as he replied. “Well my dear one, the beds were always very comfortable as I remember, with enough room for both of us. Given that by Jotun law this could be our wedding night, I suggest we take full advantage.”

With a twinkle in eye, Steve grabbed Loki’s hand and dragged him into the bedroom.

 

Fandral slipped from his chambers in the early morning light. The Allfather had again refused him leave to return home, wanting to talk to Steve on the matter first, something he had intended to this morning. As much Fandral respected his King, this was a family matter and as the elder son, it was his duty to defend and avenge his brother, even against their own Father. Harleif would answer for his actions one way or another.

 

Steve stirred at the feeling of something moving in his arms, he opened his eyes and looked at Loki as he rolled over to nuzzle his nose into Steve’s chest. “Loki.” Steve whispered into his lover’s ear, who opened his eyes and smiled.

“This is definitely something I could get used to.” Steve said, planting a kiss on Loki’s neck. “And you’re sure that I’m bonded to you now.”

Loki rolled on to his back, pulling Steve until he was half lying on top of him. “The hormones my body released during our coupling will act like an anchor. You will crave them and will be unable to perform without them.”

“You make it sound like I’m addicted to you.” Steve commented, all the while peppering his chest with light kisses.

“That would be a simple way of looking at it, but unlike the drugs on Midgard, we could function for years without each other, should the need arise. Lacking them will not cause you harm, simply ensure our faithfulness to each other.” Loki said quickly, hoping to reassure Steve.

“Hey I can live with this addiction and I want you every chance I can get.” Steve smiled, his heart swelling with the idea being the only one Loki would ever want again. “I love you.”

“And I you.” Loki replied as he pulled Steve’s head down, kissing him hard. Steve’s mouth opened and his tongue slipped forward, running along Loki’s lower lip. Now he knew what was going on, he caught the slight change in Loki’s smell and felt his body react to it. Yes, this he definitely liked.

Steve head shot up at the sound of the bedroom door opening and he saw the Allfather standing in the doorframe, staring at the bed. “Forgive me, Captain, I expected you to be already awake and I was unaware that you had a bed ma………Loki.”

“Odin.” Came the dry reply. Steve noted that everything about his lover had changed. In a matter of seconds, the walls that surrounded him came up and he was the cold, sarcastic, arrogant man the rest of the world saw. He leant up resting on his arms, clearly showing his adopted father that he was naked below the sheets.

“Your highness, please don’t do anything rash. He came because I needed him.” Steve said hurriedly.

Odin stared at the pair sternly. “So I can see. I take it this is Thor’s doing. Is he aware of the affair between you two?”

Before Steve could reply, Loki spoke. “He is aware that Steve and I are intimate. Why else would he have slipped me into the palace, under the noses of your highly trained guards.”

“Loki!” Steve hissed. “Sire, please…….”

“Captain, I would talk to you in private. I would strongly recommend that Loki returns to Earth before he is discovered by anyone else. I can ignore what I see but others will not and will force my hand.” Odin turned without another word and swept from the room.

Steve and Loki stared at each other, completely confused. “Why would he let you go? I thought you would be executed if you returned.”

“It would seem the Allfather is not willing to carry out his own commands. Maybe he is mellowing in his old age.” Loki commented

“Or maybe he is not willing to see another member of his family die needlessly.”

“He is not m ….” Loki snapped

“Not your father, I know. Look I’m trying to decide if I should meet mine or not, let’s not fight over Odin.” Steve replied, trying to stop the old argument before it started. It was one of the few topics they tended to disagree on more often than not.

Loki conceded, thankful for the change of subject. “Harleif is a hard man. The few times I saw him, he made Odin appear warm and loving. Be careful, my love. Fandral would not shut him out without cause, his heart is open to all.”

“Well he doesn’t seem to like the idea of a younger brother. He started out friendly when I was just another guest from Earth, but since we found out the truth, I haven’t seen him at all.”

Loki found Fandral’s behaviour strange. He had been listening once hidden in the shadows, as Fandral had taken Frigga into his confidence. It had been a few weeks after the news of his mother’s death had reached them and the man had been taking it hard. He had told his queen about the pain he had over not just the death of his mother, but of the loss of the brother he never knew. He had confessed his hatred for his father, claiming that if she had been brought to the palace, there could have been something that Eir could have done to save him, to save them both. Loki knew that Fandral wanted nothing more than to have Steve in his life, so couldn’t understand why he now avoided him.

“Well, we better get dressed. I need to see Odin and you had better get home, maybe move your things into my room.” Steve said hopefully, interrupting Loki chain of thought.

Loki raised an eyebrow. “Are you sure? Odin will likely wish for you to remain on Asgard. I could simply hide behind another glamour and make sure our doors are locked at night.”

Steve shook his head, before kissing Loki again. “No, I’m not hiding you. Earth is where I can be with you in the open so that’s home. We could come back when Thor is king, if you want to.”

Loki nodded, more than content with this plan.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve finally gets some answers.

The new couple shared one last, long kiss, before the maid once more appeared in front of Steve and slipped out of the room. Steve missed him already, but for the pleasant dull ache in his lower body reminding him the strength of the link they shared. He smiled to himself thinking that first time wasn’t as bad as he had been expecting.

Steve was confident that Loki would get away safely especially as Odin was looking the other way. With that in mind he made his way to the other room and the man himself.

Odin was standing in the middle of the room, waiting for Steve to leave the bedroom, he looked serious but thankfully not angry.

“I apologise for disturbing you, it was not my intent to interrupt your passion, but given who you were with I must ask your intentions towards my son.” Odin said.

Steve had expected questions, but that wasn’t one of them. He was a little taken aback. “Well, umm. I….”

“Captain? Are you alright?” Odin asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Sorry, I never expected to be asked that. Not by you anyway. Ok, I love Loki, I have done for months, but I thought I was going to die years before him so I kept him away. Now that I know we can be together for the whole of both our lifetimes, we …….. we bonded last night, fully. You know his people do that, right?” Steve replied, still unsure what reaction to expect.

“Yes I was aware of that fact. You understand that it is the custom to approach a father before courting his child.” Odin looked sternly for a moment than smiled when Steve’s face fell. “You have nothing to fear, Captain. I fully approve. From what I have seen and Thor has told me of your character, you will be good for Loki. That he loves you is clear for all to see when his around you. Heimdall keeps me well informed of him, but failed to mention that you shared his feelings.”

Steve let out the breath he was holding. Now he was curious then afraid. “Thank you, but I must say, I’m surprised. From everything I’ve been told, I thought you wanted nothing more than to see Loki punished for what he did.”

“Do you not also have a public and private face? I must be the law of Asgard and no one, not even I am above it. Loki may not have had complete control of his actions, but he allowed war to come to Midgard and that I cannot over look. I use the threat of execution to keep him on Earth where he is safe. I fear it isn’t much but it is all I can do for a son I miss greatly. He may not see it and I may not have showed it well, but I do love him as much as his mother did.”

Steve didn’t reply as none was needed. Steve knew that Loki’s father did love him and Odin knew that Steve would look after him. The two men understood each other and the subject was dropped.

When Odin began to talk again, it was Steve that was the focus of his attention. “Now my boy. Both Fandral and Thor have explained what you have discovered. Fandral mentioned you would more than likely desire privacy in this matter, so it remains only between ourselves for now.”

“Loki knows and Tony. And the rest of the Avengers on Earth seeing as Thor has been there already.” Steve said with a tight smile.

Odin smiled slightly “Ah yes, Thor is always intentioned but forgets that there are differences between the realms on how things are done. Loki has a better grasp on these things, always the more diplomatic. I understand that as of yet Fandral has not come to see you or explained what may have happened.”

Steve turned his back on Odin, not happy to be reminded that his brother had rejected him. “I think he’s not overly keen on the idea of a brother. I know it’s been a shock for him as much as me, but I was kind of hope he would be willing to talk to me at least.”

Odin did something Steve never expected. He reached out and rested a hand on his shoulder, encouraging him to face him again. “Fandral is more complicated then he would first appear, but I assure you, he will come when he is ready. I had delayed my coming to see you to give him time to talk to you, but I fear he will need more time then I can give him. Now, you must have questions and I shall help you answer them.”

Steve sighed. “I need to know why he did it, why would my father just leave me on Earth like that?”

Odin nodded, knowing that this would what would be troubling him the most. “We were not always long lived. For thousands of year our race matured until we became what humans would think of as immortal. But as with all races there were throw-backs. They were weaker, became ill easily and only lived for a few decades. It was considered better that these children were allowed to live in the mortal realm and grow old with others like themselves, not an opinion I share. Over time, these throw-backs became less. In fact, to my knowledge you are the only born in my life time. Had Harleif come to me, I would not have permitted him to send you to Earth. Still, it seems to have benefited you in the end.”

Steve frowned. “How? I don’t understand.”

“Captain, had your remained on Asgard, you would have grown old and died. While you lived, you would have been excluded from most of everyday life and pitied. On Earth, you were given an opportunity few receive, with this Serum and were able to claim your Asgard heritage. You found a place where you defend the weak and protect your realm. There is no higher honour and you do both yourself and your family proud. I believe it is what the Mortals would call a ‘Silver Lining’”

Steve smiled at the Allfather quoting an Earth cliché and what he said did have some truth to it. “So do you think I should go to see him, my father I mean?”

Odin hesitated for a moment, knowing how unpredictable Harleif could be. The man knew that Odin would not have approved of abandoning Steve, but then the man had cared little for his opinion for centuries now. “The choice is in your own hands. If there is something that you feel you need from him, then go. Remember that he is not a tolerant man and will not approve of Loki, no matter what you say. He has high expectations, ones that despite the regard and honour he has gained in my service, Fandral has never achieved. You may not find welcome there. However, know that while I do feel your place is on Midgard for now, you will always be welcome here. Maybe time with bring welcome for Loki too.”

There was sudden crash as the main door to Steve’s rooms was flung open and Sif, Volstagg and Hogun hurried into the room. Steve debated if he should simply have a revolving door and have done with it.

Sif gave a salute and said. “My King, Fandral is missing. He did not visit the training grounds as usual and is not his room. He has been withdrawn these last few days, refusing to talk with anyone.”

Odin grimiest. “I told him to remain until I had spoken to Captain Rogers.”

The new comers all looked at each other, confused. “Allfather, this mortal can have nothing to do with this. It would be better if we take this matter elsewhere else, for it is none of his concern.” Sif replied, looking down her nose at him, while looking up at the same time.

“None of my concern. That’s my brother you’re talking about, you stuck up shrew. And don’t think I don’t know how you treated Loki. You belittled him for using magic, damaged him worse that Thanos ever did.” Steve snapped.

Sif growled her reply “He is a coward and a traitor. As you are clearly a liar and a fool, he seems to have found a lapdog to suit his needs. Just take care, it is hard to get Jotun filth from the bed sheets.”

Steve snapped and swung at her. He would never had considered hitting a woman before (sparing with Nat didn’t count), but she was a warrior and had pissed him off. His fist connected and sent her crashing into a wall.

“Rogers, stop.” Odin shouted as the man advanced to the dazed woman. “Hogun, please take the Lady Sif to her rooms and inform her I shall summon her when I am ready to deal with her dishonour. She shall learn to curb her tongue one way or another.”

The smaller man pulled Sif to her feet and led her from the room. Volstagg remaining, having not been dismissed.

Steve pushed down his anger, before facing the Allfather, ashamed of his action. “Forgive me, Sire. It’s just those things she said about Loki, I couldn’t let her and even if I wasn’t Fandral's brother, she had no business talking to me like that.”

Odin nodded. “You defended you honour and that of your bonded. It was your right. Now we must deal with Fandral. I have no doubt that he has gone to his Father’s Estate to confront him over he actions. He needs to be stopped before he does something he will regret. Volstagg!”

The remaining member of the Warriors Three nodded. “I will depart immediately, My king.”

“I’m going too.” Steve stepped forward. “I need to do this, to see him.”

Volstagg looked to Odin. “He spoke truly. Captain Rogers was a mortal born Asgardian and the second son of Harleif. He received a cure on Midgard, which allowed him to gain his full heritage. It is his right.”

Volstagg stared at Steve for a moment, then smiled warmly. “Well, my friend, come. If we leave now, we can return before the feast. I hear there will be delicacies from Alfheim and Thor has brought some of those wonderful Pop Tarts from Midgard.”


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve meets his father for the first time.

Knowing that Fandral would be forced to make the trip on horseback, Volstagg led Steve to what looked like a land bound dock, full of small ships. They looked similar to Viking scout ships, but instead of sails or oars, there seemed to be some sort of wing on each side. Steve followed Volstagg as he boarded a nearest one. The tall man took position at the stern and the ship seemed to vibrate as if it had an engine. Then to Steve’s surprise the ship rose and he grabbed the side to prevent himself toppling over.

Volstagg looked concerned. “Forgive me, my friend. I fear I am not the pilot that either Fandral or Loki is.”

Steve righted himself. “It’s ok. I’m not the best flyer anyway. I crashed an Earth equivalent into the ocean. Saved millions of people but I got frozen for 70 years as a result.”

“I can assure you, I will endeavour not to crash.” Volstagg replied with a smile. He set the helm to the direction he wanted and tied it off, before sitting on the bench that ran down the side of the ship. “It will take us two hours to reach Harleif’s home and arrive just after Fandral, or before if luck is on our side.”

 

As the ship travelled across the country side, Steve was surprised that Asgard didn’t seem that different to Earth, in terms of its rolling hills and rich grass and forested areas. He had spent nearly all his life in urban cites for one reason or another. He imagined living somewhere like this, a small house for just him and Loki away from everything and everyone. It certainly had appeal.

He also talked with Volstagg. The man was happy to tell him of the Adventures that he and Fandral had shared together, elaborating on all the heroic deeds his brother had done. Steve took these stories with a pinch of salt, understanding the warrior’s need for exaggeration. Still he was happy that his brother was a good man. 

Volstagg talked about Loki too. While he didn’t really like him, he acknowledged that there were times that they would have failed in their quest, at the possible cost of their lives had Loki not used his magic either directly or as a diversion. He also didn’t seem to object to their relationship, which Odin had inadvertently revealed. He pointed out that as long as Loki was content, he was unlikely to cause trouble. Steve couldn’t say he was too happy about that comment, but let it slide, not wish to cause any more trouble than they already had.

 

As the ship landed, Steve couldn’t believe his eyes when he saw the house. It looked straight out of the Viking history books he looked at after he first met Thor, but on a much bigger scale. Everything was on a single level and covered the size of a small football field. It looked like it was made of wood, but as the ship got closer, Steve could tell that it was some sort of stone work, designed to look organic, just as the Palace appeared to be made out of pure gold.

“Impressive is it not. Your Father could hold a lot of influence, if he chose to.” Volstagg commented.

“That’s none of my business right now. All I want to do is stop Fandral and maybe get some answers out of Harleif.” Steve replied, his eyes fixed on the home of the man who abandoned him.

Volstagg said nothing, but glided the ship into a smooth landing. After they disembarked, he led them to the main hall, having visited the Estate a few times over the years. The hall was empty as Harleif kept few servants just for him, but there was sounds of shouting from what could have been the family rooms. They pair looked at each other and guessed that Fandral had beaten them home. They quickly followed the voices it a large sitting area and found Father and Son engaged in a heated argument.

“He was my brother, I had the right to know that he was alive. You abandoned him and you let mother die believing that she had failed you. I always knew you were cruel, but this….you disgust me.” Fandral was shouting at the stocky, grey haired man Steve guessed could only be his father.

Harleif was giving as good as he got, growling at Fandral right back. “You bring enough shame to this family, without it being known that I sired a weakling.”

Fandral launched himself at the other man, gripping him by the shoulder and practically forcing him into a chair. “SHAME. you are the one who brings shame to our family, you broke her heart by letting her think he was dead, you KILLED HER!” 

Fandral raised his arm as if to strike his father. Steve rushed forward, grabbing him and pulling him back. “No Fandral, no.”

Fandral glared at Steve, but his face relaxed when he saw who it was. “Stein, he sent you away, abandoned you. We could have been a family; you could have known mother. He did this, him and whichever witch helped him.” 

Steve looked confused before he realised that Stein must have been his Asgardian name. “Your right, but I don’t want you hurting your father for me.”

Fandral looked unsure of what to say. Revenge was a large part of Asgardian life in bygone days. It was less so now but still practiced in extreme circumstances. As far as Fandral was concerned this was still one of times, but he couldn’t understand Steve’s reluctance to allow him his right as the elder brother. 

Harleif flicked his eyes between the men standing over him and it slowly dawned on him who the stranger was. “Stein?”

Steve turned to look properly at the man who was his father. He saw that the man was just leaving the prime of his life, whenever that was. Now he was close, he could tell that his hair was indeed grey though it was white in places. It was clear he once was a powerful man, but time had done its work, the muscle having become fat. 

“My mother called me Steve and that is my name.” Looking back to Fandral he said. “I won’t have his blood on my hands and if you kill him because of me, that’s what will happen. Go outside, get some air. I need some answers from him, then I will get to know my brother.”

Fandral narrowed his eyes for a moment, then nodded. Still he glared at his father once more. “We may share blood, but from this day, you are nothing to me. My Father died a hundred years ago.”

Fandral stormed out of the room, followed quickly by Volstagg, who had wisely avoided getting involved in their family affair. Steve and Harleif were left, eyeing each other uncertainly.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve learns what kind of man his father is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I meant to say before. Stein is a Norse name and means stone or little stone

Harleif couldn’t believe that this was his second son, sent away for being a weak, sickly child. Before him was a strong man, clearly a prime example of Asgardian blood. If he had not seen him and Fandral side by side, both bearing a striking resemblance to Alva, he would have called both men liars. Still he needed to be sure before he proceeded.

"Fandral has always been unpredictable, allowing his passions rule his actions. Still, I would know if there is any truth to his words. The child I sent Midgard was small, barely alive. I didn’t expect it to live and yet both you and Fandral claim that you are my second son.”

Steve knew what was being asked of him and could only offer one proof that Harleif would except. Slowly, he turned, lifting his shirt. Harleif eyes fell on his family mark, in the same place as Fandral’s and he knew there could be no doubt. This Steve was Stein.

“That mark was not on your skin when you were born. How is it that you bear it now or that you stand before me with the body of a warrior? Even if you were Asgardian when you were born, you should be little more than a child.” Harleif asked, keen to know if he had made a mistake all those years ago and had lost the chance to shape his son in his image.

Steve looked uncertain as he didn’t understand it really himself. He still hadn’t said a word directly to his father since Fandral left, unsure of how he felt about any of this. Still, he tried, given that explaining a little would keep him of safe ground for now. “I don’t know the ins and outs of it all. I was sick on Earth, very sick and I did almost die a few times, but my mother got me though. Then the War started and they wouldn’t let me fight. A scientist gave me the chance and a serum, that according to Eir, woke whatever part of me that was Asgardian and made me this. As for why I'm older than I should be, you would have to ask Eir, something about me being mature for Earth standards.”

Harleif let his cold exterior go for a second, the surprise written all over his face. Then a moment later, the hard man was back again. He finally rose from the chair, intending to get on the same level as Steve. “And these mortals from Earth managed to achieve what the might of Asgard has not?” he scoffed.

“Well from what I gather, you weren’t exactly looking too hard. It was simpler to dump those like me on Earth and forget about us.” Steve shot back, fight his frustration. “My turn. Why? Odin told me you didn’t send mortal Asgardians to Earth anymore so why me? And how? And what did Fandral mean about my mother thinking I was dead?”

Harleif narrowed his eyes and Steve could tell he wasn’t used to being questioned. Now it had happened twice in one day. “There were ways to leave Asgard that even the Allfather doesn’t know. Ways that I will not reveal to any, so it is useless asking so you can tell Odin. As for you, you were raised on Midgard, Stein, you would never understand. Strength is everything here. Without the ability to fight, to defend yourself, you are nothing. If it were known that I sired a mortal son, I would lose face with everyone and Odin would have more reason to laugh at me. Even now he torments me by encouraging Fandral’s philandering’s. As for Alva, she would never have understood you were better off on Midgard. It was better for her to think you had dead so she could mourn you.”

Steve felt the sparks of anger but pushed them away. He would gain nothing from shouting at his father. “I’m beginning to see why Fandral hates you so much. Nor is it any wonder you are at odds with Odin.”

“Ha.” Harleif laughed unpleasantly. “It was because of the Jotun war, my desire to see it finished once and for all, not how I treat my children. Still no matter, his mistakes, his arrogance has come back to haunt him, much to my satisfaction.”

Harleif turned away from Steve and summoned a servant, who arrived quickly. “Prepare a room for my Son, Stein shall be remaining here.”

Steve nearly struck dumb by the presumption of his father. “Excuse me, sir, but one, my name is Steve, Captain Steve Rogers. Two, I am not staying anywhere. When we are done, I am returning to Earth.”

“You will remain here.” Harleif said calmly. “You have a duty, Stein. Fandral will do as he pleases, debauching himself to every woman who opens her legs to him. You are needed here to shoulder the responsibilities as my son.”

Steve paused for a moment. He had never considered that he might have a role to play within his family. After all, he still didn’t understand the social graces yet. “It’s Steve and what responsibilities are you talking about?”

Harleif had not expect Steve to not understand “The loyalty to our house. Unless Odin has tempted you into his service as well, you are needed to protect our interests as well as keep order in our lands.”

Steve thought carefully before he answered. “I have promised Odin nothing, but I already have responsibilities on Earth. It my job to protect it, along with my team.”

Harleif shrugged. “Midgard is of no consequence, fit only to be Thor’s playground. It must learn to stand on its own, without our help.”

“We have been taking care of ourselves since the sky filled with an army above my head. We beat them back when Asgard didn’t lift a finger to help us.” Steve sneered. To his surprise, Harleif looked completely disinterested.

“Your duty to this family is more important than the affairs of the other realms. As your brother chooses to play games with the Prince, it falls to you to bring honour to our name and to continue our family. You look of age and need to wed.” He continued as if Steve hadn’t spoken.

Steve once more stopped to pick his words carefully, although for the life of him, he didn’t know why. He wondered how Fandral had put up with this man for all these years. “I’m sorry but your out of luck with me on that score. I’m already heavily involved with someone. We are……. we are married.”

This did make Harleif pause. While he was angry that his son had seemed to have taken a wife without his permission, he forced himself to remember that until a few days ago, he would have had no idea it was required. He also couldn’t afford to push Stein away either, given that it was clear to him that he was his last chance to make the alliances he wanted. He knew he would have to play this carefully.

Harleif turned back to Steve and nodded slowly. “I see. Well, I understand that you are honour bound to remain at your wife’s side. But I will be blunt, you will outlive her many times over and it would be wise to plan for the future. After she dies, you can make a political match on Asgard to acquire sons, but I would not recommend children with her as they will also die before you.”

Steve once more had to force himself not to bait back in anger, given the man's clear disregard for mortal life. He decided to make his position clear to his father once and for and leave, probably never to return. “Even if what you said was true, which it isn’t, I wouldn’t be interested in any sort of arrangement that you have to offer, so I think it best that I leave.”

Harleif eyes narrowed. If his assessment wasn’t true, that would mean he had a wife with a similar life expectancy, which was very unlikely. “Stein, you have a duty to me and will obey my commands. If you have married an Asgardian, you will ask for your wife to be brought here so I may meet the mother of my grandchildren.”

“My name is Steve. Steve Rogers, son of Sarah Rogers.” Steve growled at his Father. “and I am not required to follow your orders, not now, not ever. You dropped me on Earth, without a care whether I lived or died.”

“Forget the mortal woman, she is small and unimportant. This is your family.” Determined that the discussion was over, Harleif turned away once more.

The slight at his mother finally caused Steve to snap. “She raised me and loved me when I was sick, crying through the asthma and scarlet fever. She was there when the bullies used me as a punching bag. You have no right to talk about my mother this way. And why you would think I would bring Loki within a hundred miles of you, is beyond me.”

Harleif roar could be heard thought out the house. He rounded on Steve. “You Argr whore. Not only do you shame me by sharing your bed with men, but you plan to sully our blood with offspring from that torturous monster. Even Fandral did not attempt this dishonour. Curse the Allfather, he brought this shame to Asgard, we should have killed them all, like I wanted.” His father rushed him, grabbing his shirt. “NO!!!!! I shall not permit this shame. You will cast him aside, marry who I command and give me a pure Asgardian heir.”

Steve reacted on instinct to the attack. Within seconds his father was face down on the floor, the offending arm pinned behind his back. His anger subsided as quickly as it came and he let go, making for the door.

Steve stopped just at the threshold and turned back to look at the still seething man rising to his feet once more. “You are everything I hate. You are no better than the bully in the playground who can’t get his own way. There is only one thing I can say to you. Thank you. Thank you for sending me to Earth away from you. It may have cost me years with Fandral, but I know him now and the time lost was worth it to have both him and Loki in my life that much longer. And as for Loki, I love him more then you could possibly imagine and we are bound together for the rest of our lives, so he’s stuck with me. I pity the lonely life you will be leading from now on, as I don’t think you will see me or Fandral again. Goodbye _____Father_.”

After spitting out the last word, Steve left his father to his anger and hate.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Fandral spend so time together before Steve heads home to Loki

Steve was quiet for the journey back to the Capital. Volstagg tried to start friendly conversation more than once, but failed and was eventually silenced by a look from Fandral. He himself took a seat next to Steve and the brothers slowly began to get comfortable with each other. 

When they reached the palace, Steve took Fandral’s arm and guided him to the fortunately empty training grounds. Steve had a good idea that out of everywhere in the whole of Asgard, this would be where Fandral would be most relaxed. He picked up a sword and began to swing at dummy. He missed, badly. 

Fandral stared at his attempt, then shook his head smiling. “No brother of mine shall wield a sword that poorly. Come, let me instruct you.”

With that, he began giving Steve an impromptu lesson in swordsmanship. It did the trick and the pair talked about everything about their past, each telling the parts about their brother that they had missed. Fandral talked of their mother a lot. Steve slowly pictured the loving woman who would have loved him no matter what. She could never replace Sarah Rogers, but it was nice to have a good image of at least one of his Asgardian parents. Steve in turned told Fandral of Sarah and he was pleased that Steve had such a positive person as a parent. 

 

The next day, the scheduled visit of Earth's mightiest heroes came to end. While both asked Steve to remain a few days more, Odin and Fandral accepted that he was needed on Earth far more than on Asgard. 

Fandral came to see them off. Thor met his friend's eye and dragged Tony towards the Bifrost, leaving the brothers to say their goodbye privately.

“You must return soon, Brother. Asgard can only gain with your skills and I would see improvement in your ability in the Sword.” Fandral began.

“I will, to visit, but I can’t come home for good until Loki is able to. We…. We’re married by his custom.” Steve blushed slightly.

Fandral looked surprised. It had been the one topic they hadn’t covered, more from Fandral’s desire not to overstep the mark with Steve again. “How have things changed since the last time we talked?”

Steve looked at his feet. “Thor brought him here. We talked properly, sorted out a few things then Odin caught us in bed together.”

Fandral’s surprise turned to shock, then he burst out laughing. “Only you, brother, could love in such a way. I do believe that you will do nothing simply.” He sobered after a moment. “How bad was the Allfather's anger?”

“He wasn’t angry, he simply insisted that Loki go back to Earth before anyone found him. Odin doesn’t was him dead, but safe from others need for revenge.” Steve explained. “Why don’t you see if Odin will let you come to Earth for a little while. I will have Tony set you up a room and you could stay as long as you wanted. I could show you Brooklyn and you could sort out your friendship with Loki.”

Fandral nodded. “The Allfather will not deny me time with my family. He always felt I was too hard on Harleif, I am glad to be proven true. I will request leave for the Yule celebrations. Now, you must depart, Steve, before Tony returns in search of you. Be well, my brother.”

“Goodbye, Fandral.” Steve replied before being pulled into a tight hug.

 

Now he was well on the way to a good relationship with his new found brother, Steve was desperate to see Loki again. The Bifrost dropped him on the outskirts of the city alongside where Tony and Thor had landed. Clint was waiting to pick them up.

He stared straight at Steve. “Cap, I don’t know what you’ve done to him, but Loki is going around with a grin on his face like the Cheshire cat. Are you two at it or not?”

Steve wasn’t prepared for the question and spluttered for several seconds, avoiding Tony’s appalled face at this latest bombshell. He clearly had no idea what was going on which wasn’t surprising given how self-centred he could be. Thor came to his rescue.

“Steve and my brother's business is none of ours until they choose to make it so.” With that he grabbed Steve’s arm and flew them to the tower. After a bumpy landing, Thor continued. “I shall keep the others at bay. Go find Loki, my friend. And I wish you well, from me and my father.”

Steve smiled and wasted no time finding Loki in his room. Loki himself was making his belongings vanish before his eyes. Steve could only guess that he would find them in his own room. His lover seemed to know he was there and turned to meet his eyes.

“Finally, my love. Has all been resolved with your father?” Loki asked as he slipped his arms around his waist.

Steve allowed himself one scowl, before smoothing his features again. “Let’s say the next time you moan about Odin, remember that he believes that he has your best interests first, trust me I know. Unlike the bigoted asshole that got my mother pregnant.”

Loki had never heard Steve talk with such hate before and decided to bite back the retort regarding Odin. He moved on quickly to safer ground “And Fandral?”

Steve was smiling again at the thought of his new family. “We’re good. I’m hoping he will come to Earth for a while, so I can get to know him better on more neutral territory. For now, forget everything else. Thor is standing guard for us and I want you. Just to make sure we are completely bonded. You know, with me not being Jotun.”

Loki nodded very seriously, but with a glint in his eye. “That would seem a wise plan.” Slightly more relaxed, Loki said. “Steve, given the life we lead here, children might be something to be considered later, maybe when we are able to return to Asgard. I would not wish to leave them without either of us.”

Steve dropped a kiss on Loki’s mouth. After a moment he pulled away and said. “I would love to have kids with you, but we’ve got the next four thousand years or so to worry about that. Lets make sure we are ready before we complicate this with kids. Just you and me for a while sounds good to me.”

“Sirs.” JARVIS interrupted. “Mr Stark and the others are attempting to reach you and Mr Odinson with Dr Banner are having only limited success at preventing them. Might I recommend a hasty retreat. Mr Stark’s winter house in Aspen is empty at the moment and fully furnished. I can have food delivered there for you for the next week if you require.”

“JARVIS, you make a great holiday planner. After you, my love.” Steve replied and with Loki holding Steve’s arm, they vanished.


	16. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 200 years later

Steve and Loki stayed on Earth for another two hundred years before they decided that it was time to return to Asgard. On the whole the years had been kind to them, though there was sadness as well as joy. They had protected Earth from the ever changing faces that tried to destroy or control it. There had been dark days, but finally the world nations were getting their acts together and started taking steps to forming a single world government organisation.

There were personal sorrows too. One by one, each of the original Avengers retired and passed away, followed by their replacements. Only Steve and Thor remained, but Thor was spending more and more time on Asgard as Odin was preparing once more to step down and hand power over to his son. That day had arrived and given that there were now few ties to keep them there, Loki and Steve were getting ready to leave Earth for the last time.

Odin had issued a full pardon to Loki after a seventy-five-year exile, stating that actions with the Avengers in defence of Earth had repaid for his crimes there and his crimes on Asgard were paid for with his aid during the Convergence. There was still a lot of negative feeling towards Loki, so the couple had chosen to remain on Earth until Thor took the Throne. As Thor brought stories back of the adventures of Loki the fallen prince and Steve the lost son of Asgard, the opinions began to change and soon it became clear that when they were ready, that both men could return uncontested.

Fandral came to meet Steve and Loki at the Bifrost observatory. He was overjoyed to be welcoming his brother and friend home to stay. He arrived to find that the couple had just arrived themselves and were talking to Heimdall. 

“Stein, Loki.” He said smiling. Fandral was the only one who Steve allowed to use his Asgard name, for him, it was something personal between them. He would have let Loki use it to, but his husband refused to call him anything but Steve or Captain, as he always had.

Steve pulled his brother in to his arms. He hadn’t seen Fandral for nearly 5 years. He was still getting used to the idea that it was nothing in the grand scheme and had missed him, the pair had become very close almost as if they really had grown up together. Fandral pulled away after a moment and hugged Loki in turn, the pair having reconnected their friendship after an icy start.

“It is good to have you finally home, Brother. Rooms have been prepared for you and the feast for Thor’s ascension to the throne will take place tomorrow after the ceremony. The celebration should last a week and then we can look for your new home.” Fandral informed them, guiding them to the horses he had waiting.

Steve and Loki had planned to live away from the capital, neither of them interested in becoming involved in Asgard's politics. Steve had also fallen in love with the countryside on route to his father estate.

Steve took Fandral's arm, holding him for a moment. “Thank you, but I need to know. Is Harleif going to be there?”

Fandral shook his head. “His presence has not been requested. He is shunned almost completely by all those of note. He tried to stir up trouble when Loki was pardoned, but received little support. He is a recluse now. Why?”

Steve and Loki glanced at each other. “We aren’t just coming home because of Thor becoming king.”

Fandral raised an eyebrow and Loki continued. “I am to bare our first born by mid spring and we both wish for our children to be raised here. Steve is concerned, however that given his reaction, Harleif could use whatever influence he still has to get rid of both the child and myself.”

Fandral grinned from ear to ear. “This is joyous news. Have no fear for the old brute. He will not trouble you and if truth be told, he is unlikely to see the next century. Norns, I had better become respectable, I would not want to lead my niece or nephew into questionable activities.”

Steve and Loki watched the older man bounce around as if he were a child himself and smiled to each other. They were certain that they could be happy here and what more could they ask for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone for reading this Story. This one has been interesting to do. There should be more on the way soon from my Human AU and a sequel to 'Not What It Seems'.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback Always Welcome


End file.
